The Bucket List
by The Kirklands
Summary: Scotland has recently discovered that he might not have long to live and decides to take this time to visit his best friend Germany to furfill his bucket list. However things get alittle crazy along with stealing a car and finally saying no to the Englishman's food he begins to feel free. But is he really dying or was he misdiagnosed. Warning contains mention of Cancer and Mpreg.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to this new series I've started and I admit its alittle different and new compared to my last work and this is the help of my dear friend Bardy who helped me write this, if your a fan of mine or seen another of my stories you'll know I work alot with my other Best friend Vanti but I thought I would mix it up alittle and write one with my best friend Bardy so I hope you enjoy. And WARNING this story does contain mentions of Cancer and and death so Please if this upsets you and you cant stomach it do not read and I do not mean to make a joke on that topic even when the story begins to take a comedy side.**

 **Also shuggy within this story is one of Alistair's old Scottish deer hounds which I was inspired by when looking at pics and found a comic strip with Scotland X France. This story links in with my Kirkland Brothers story so once this series is finished it shall be continued within that story on chapter 3 or 4 to be exact.**

 **Anyway Please enjoy ~**

Sitting in an airport with a slump posture and tired pale looking face was a Canadian from nova scotia waiting early in the morning for his flight, his red hair standing out like an explosion next to his pale completion, watching his friend come back from the bathroom he lifts his heavy head and smiles just before he breaks the bad news " the plane is delayed again...looks like we have to make camp here alittle longer" said with a Scottish accent " akzel what took you soo long anyway?"

The blonde gave him an exasperated look, " AGAIN?! And uh... Sorry...I get scared flying..." He gave him a sheepish smile and shook his head, "Never understand why we just can't take a boat. Always have to take an airplane." He looked back to Owen, "this reminds me...of an old story Vati told me a long time ago. He and Uncle Alistair went on a lot of planes."

" wait really..." was the only response the red head could give not knowing his parent Alistair had been on planes more than the times he cared to mention " that doesn't sound right? He never told me about this and I'm his son..." pondering for a moment and trying to figure out the story he gives in" Alright ya got my attention...why did they go on alot of planes? Did they go on parties around the world or something?"

"Well...not...exactly..." He looked out the window and saw the planes taking off, "well...you might wanna sit down. Because it is a long story."

" isn't it always with a guy like Alistair" Owen laughed and shook his head " well make sure it's exciting or I might fall asleep"

"Oh it's exciting alright..." He mumbled with a look, "ok. So it all started when..."

Alistair sprinted into Germany's house, even after 8 hours of travelling he was running like a fit and energised child or teenager, afterall he had big news and needed support.

Bursting the door open he yelled at the top of his lungs in a very Scottish accent " Ludwig! I'm dying! Help!"

Germany spit his drink out surprised, "You're what?!"

Hurrying to his best friends side Alistair was already tearing up and clinging to the German " I went tae the doctor this morning and he scanned me since I felt sick last few days and Aw and he found a tumour in ma stomach. " taking deep breaths feeling his emotions take over " I'm dying! "

Germany looked very suprised but did his best to comfort him, "just...calm down..." He tried to soothe him. But who could be soothed when they learn they are dying

" after I just got together with Francis and now this! Why can't I be happy" Alistair sobbed " I haven't even told my brother's yet...afterall their girlfriends died leaving them single fathers tae newborns...I cant go telling them I'm dying now..." biting his lip feeling stuck for decisions

The German nation just looked at him for a moment, "...How long do you have?"

Taking a deep breath the Scot begins to try and remember " I believe he said looking at the size and where it is, could be from 4 to 5 months... Maybe a year if I take treatment... " running his fingers through his red hair stressed out

"Hmm...have you ever wanted to do anything? Like before you died?..."

Teary green eyes look to Ludwig along with a sniffle " well...I guess I did used to have a bucket list back during world war one..." grabbing Ludwig he kissed him roughly by surprise and let go "... Seems I can cross that one off" he whimpered wiping his face so he looks composed.

Germany looked at him with a what the fucking hell man face, "um...alright...anything else?" He silently nothing else had to do with him

" Wait... Wait! What the hell! My dad didn't do that!" Owen yelled interrupting the story " not to mention he never told me he was dying and I would definitely know if it did happen!"

"He did!" Akzel laughed at his friends reaction, "like I said its a long story! You have to wait to find out! Now...where was I? Oh yeah...so after that Your dad..."

"... Well I did want tae explore the world with you... Being my best friend and all" Alistair commented hoping Ludwig would accept " like go to hawaii... And punch Arthur in the face together and drinking of course"

Germany laughed, "I'd love to! Especially punching Arthur. That's going to be amazing." He looked at his fist with an evil smirk, "he hasn't been giving me any rum...sweet revenge."

" Oh then we will both be fulfilling a bucket lost" Alistair smirks " dissapointing I'm going tae die before I can bring a child into the world to take over me but youll dae that " laughing and nudging Ludwig " ye got enough kids for the two of us"

"Ha ha not funny...they are a hand full..." He sighs running a hand through his hair, "So...when do we leave?" He asks smirking to Alistair

" now" Alistair nods holding 2 plane tickets " I'm going to party with you for a month and then go to Francis for the rest since we might not ne together like we expected" the Scot explained and became saddened thinking of Francis " I wonder how he will be once I'm gone..."

"Let's not think about that! Let's think about what we are going to do at all of these places!" Ludwig nudged him, "now if you'll excuse me...I have to pack."

" Alright " Alistair smiles and stands up " dont take too long, every minute is precious" the red head added taking a deep stretch standing up and walking to the German Shepherd sleeping in its bed " aww hello wittle buddy" sitting down petting the don't fur of the dog.

Blackie looks up at Alistair and licks him while wagging his tail.

Laughing Alistair allows the dog to lick him " awww Shuggy would have loved you~"

He cocks his head to the side at the unfamiliar name

" I guess I'll get to see Shuggy again soon" petting the dog with two rough hands and laughing in a hearty way

Blackie starts to growl in a playful way and paw at Alistair's hands

" Ah what the hell!" The Scot laughed and hugged the dog then rolling on his back and wrestling with the big strong dog, play fighting.

"Careful Alistair. He's old." The dog whined when Alistair squeezed, "pretty old"

"... You know yer saying this tae the man who is dying right now right? I'm pretty old and tired too " Alistair laughs after looking at Ludwig confused

Germany sighs, "I didn't mean it towards you...I meant Blackie...any way I'm done packing." Holding a duffle bag and a suit case

" Alright troops seems we are ready~!" letting go of the dog the Scot laughed and took the duffle bag for the German " let me help put this in my truck, oh! Ye might remember the old girl!" opens the front door showing his old army era jeep " look at that beauty! I call her senga! "

"There's a story behind the name isn't there?" Goes over to it and puts the bags in the back, "go ahead and tell it."

" huh naw just made it up" Alistair snickers and throws the dufflebag in the back " but she is ma beautiful car" he churped petting the car bonnet " I have used her since world war two, thought ye would recognise her"

"Ja...suprised it's still working...wonder how." He looks at him quirking a brow

Laughing nervously Alistair manages a smile " well Uhhhh...don't ask me how much I've spent into her...like seriously don't ask..."

Ludwig just shrugs, "So. Let's go."

" aye aye we will get tae the airport" sitting in his car the Brit starts up the car and it begins to roar like some new modern aged sports car " wow senga ain't you fiesty~ yer purring tonight" laughing insanely and lets go of the handbrake " now luddy pal...hold the handle on the roof above ya...this might get bumpy"

Doesn't do so, "I'll be fine." Later then he realizes he should have taken his advice, "MEIN GOTT YOU ARE WORSE THAN ITALY!"

" WELL I WOULD BE! I DONT HAVE A LISENCE!" Alistair yells over the growling of the car and driving insanely fast on the grassy terrain.

Ludwig holds onto the handle like his life depends on it, "If I don't die I'm going to be so happy..." He shakes with the jeep

" calm down! We are gonna be fine! " Alistair laughs taking his eyes off the road for a second and then turns back seeing a cow in the way of his car, eyes Widening he steers sharply to the side making the car tumble on its side several times luckily missing the cow by inches and somehow makes it back on its four wheels with only a few scratches and scotman Gripping the steering wheel in shock with his hair and face a mess. "... Wooo!" cheers.

"Mein gott...WE ALMOST HURT THE COW!" Is more distracted by the fact they could have hurt the cow instead of the fact that they almost died, "New rule! Keep your eyes on the road!"

Making a pouting face the red head looked to Germany " maybe I knew the cow was there and I was testing ya since ye didn't hold the car handle" trying to turn this on the blond as he started the car up again.

"Don't blame this on me!" The german yelled defensively, "How was I supposed to know you drove like this?!"

Alistair bit his lip and looks at Ludwig with the corner of his eyes tearing up " because we used to ride together! And ye dont remember!" clearly up for an argument and looking in the opposite direction alittle emotional.

Ludwig shut up and sat there like a pouting kid.

" now~ lets go tae the airport" Alistair smiles suddenly changing his tone patting the muscular blond on the back " no sweat I'll let ya drive if ye like?"

"It's fine..." He looked out the window thinking about everything they used to do.

They soon begin driving again and Alistair can't help but look to his best friend occasionally wondering what he was day dreaming about " What are ya thinking about buddy?"

"Nothing important..." He looked at him, "why?"

" Oh come on" Scotland laughed " I recognise that look, yer thinking about the good old days, see ma brothers dae that tae, what are ye remembering?"

"Just when we used to go around causing havoc..." Germany laughed, "like that one time we stole Wales' car "

Laughing insanely loud Alistair then mumbles under his breath " this is that car"

he looks at him in hock, "are you serious?"

Just when the red head was about to reply again his phone started to ring with Wales on the other end " shit shit shit! Right act cool~ " He said in a deep tone " Hello!" He answered with only getting a loud screeching noise coming through the phone from all the yelling and shouting " ahh! " getting a fright Scotland accidently drops his phone out the window and stops the car looking out the window seeing it on the road next to the grass they ruined earlier... He stares intently at it just as the cow from before appears and eats it. "... Well...thats taken care of"

Ludwig laughed loudly, "he must be so mad!"

Alistair looks round to Germany " Oh boy was he...but now ma phone is kinda in a cow, meh..." He shrugs it off and begins to drive again " seems yer having alot of fun like we used tae"

Germany held his sides, "J-Ja" he sighed trying to calm his fit, "So...how much longer to the airport?"

" I've been circling it for awhile now" Alistair grins and stops the car showing Germany a tiny private airport " we are getting a private jet~! What dae ya think?"

"Why didn't you just go to it in the first place?" Ludwig chuckles, "let's go"

" well I liked driving around with ya buddy " Alistair commented walking into the private jet they were assigned to " soo remember any other moments we used tae share? " He asked taking his nicely spaced seat

"Hmm...that one time at Oktoberfest we went to that bar. And you were flirting with the male bartender calling them a 'pretty lady'"

" I cannae tell what's a man or woman over there! Cause some on that was during that burly phase, even some of the women were bigger and stronger than me, heck they could rip a phone book, anyway dae ye remember when we stole arthur's private jet" Scotland snickers.

Germany looked at him with wide eyes. Then he started to laugh so hard he leaned against the jet for support, "Don't tell me-" he couldn't finish because he was laughing to hard.

" and remember the part where Arthur phoned the pilot and made them fly tae London half way through the flight so I could get in tae trouble and we took the parachutes so we could leave before we reached London " Alistair commented " cause I hope you remember we are doing it again" smirks shoving a parachute in the german's hands " try not tae scream this time" giving an innocent smile " now wait for the pilot tae inform us"

Ludwig covers his mouth with his hand, making a pfff sound, "ok"

" but first!" Scotland interrupted standing up and walking to the bathroom " got something tae dae first, ye might wanna use an air freshener while yer waiting" he snickers leaving him a present.

"Ali that's disgusting..." He cringe-smiled, "But hilarious all the same."

" reminds me of the wording used when first looking at the Scottish parliament building" Alistair snickers in the bathroom and then washes his hands leaving " modern art am I right? " Taking his parachute he looks out the window waiting for his time to jump out.

" right come on time to go buddy" Alistair laughs standing behind Germany and strapping himself to the German with the parachute harness " Let's go!" attached to Ludwig in a very gay way that made anyone else shiver " this is gonna look awesome " grinning all the while.

" ye know this is kinda comfy being on this side of it~ I could get used to this" stuffing around the Scot laughed " kinda like a man sandwich...an awesome sandwich at that!"

 **I hope you enjoyed that, I know it was fun to write with my friend and again Thank you Bardy for writing this with me, though I got a hint you enjoyed writing it to the way you couldn't stop laughing at the end. Anyway please fav, follow or comment if you would like to see more and ask questions or suggest things I'm open to ideas~ especially those who are enjoying reading my work. I must remind all readers that I do not own hetalia or any of their characters so please don't sue me, this is a completely fan based story. So any comments and suggestions please tell me as this motivates me to write more and submit chapters faster so every one counts. Thank you again and hope to see you in the next chapter.**

 **Kirklands.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome to another chapter, now I must tell you this chapter is actually pretty small and involves some mentions of drag queens and the transgendered so I hope you don't get offended and its a warning now. Anyway please enjoy and thank you bardy for writing this chapter with me and hopefully Lots more to come and more laughs so sit back and enjoy the chapters to follow. Every review, follow and favourite also contributes to my motivation to write more chapters and series at a quicker pace so please if you enjoyed or want to send me ideas please let me know. And no hate mail or abusive messages please, cause that's why we cant have nice things XD .**

 **Anyway enjoy~.**

Germany gave him a surprised look and then smiled, "We are actually going to do this again huh?" He laughed, "Alright then..." he opens the door. "You ready?"

" aye aye hurry up before the pilot Pushes us off the plane ya sissy" Alistair grins

He jumps out before warning him

" Woohooo!" could be heard well...easily heard with the Scot screaming it soo close to ludwig's ear while holding two pints of alcohol it seems though the liquid vanished within seconds from the drop as he tried to drink it. " dammit...ireland wins this bet...ye cannae drink alcohol out a flying plane".

Ludwig laughed at him, "there is a trick to that."

" huh what the hell are ya talking about luddy? " Alistair asked with a raised brow...and then looked down seeing they were soon landing in the middle of the ocean "... I might have made us jump alittle early" laughing nervously now

"Hmm...maybe...we should unbuckle ourselves now...don't you think?" Germany asked him while laughing akwardly

" naw!... Wait for it...wait for it...wait for it" Scotland continues to repeat those words till they actually hit the water with a hard slap.

Ludwig unbuckled himself and resurfaced, "You did that on purpose didn't you?" He shot a glare at him.

Alistair rises to the surface spitting out the water in his mouth and continues " wait for it~!"

"What do you mean wait for it? We are in the water now...unless..." His eyes widened

" wait for it!" Ali repeated alittle louder and then a large ferry came into their sights " Ollie told me he was going on a boat cruise thingy so...lets bunk up with him fey a free holiday" the Scot grins.

Germany facepalmed, "Why are we doing this to your brothers!?" He started to laugh. "They are going to hate us after all of this!"

" they love me forever and ya know it" sticking a cheeky tounge out at his German luggage " now come on we gotta sneak on and get some disguises " Alistair suggested like he was experienced in doing this.

"...We have never stowed away on a boat...have you done this before?" He looks over to Alistair and narrows his eyes

"... Maybe" Alistair mumbled as he saw the ferry come closer and dives underwater swimming closer to the hull of the ship.

Germany sighed before he did the same and followed him

Climbing onto the ship several minute later Alistair looked to his heavy weighed down trousers and soaking wet shirt " well...I bet ye wish we didn't forget yer luggage in the jeep" he snickers nervously only just remembering.

Ludwig's eyes widened and he slammed his head against the ship, "Verdammt!"

" wow chill luddy, kenneth will have yer clothes. Afterall that was his car" continuing without Germany he finds an open bedroom with personal objects scattered around " now lets get some clothes before this person remembers they left their door open"

Ludwig notices Alistair isn't there anymore and climbs around the boat until he finds a window and tries to pull himself in

Walking out to Germany Alistair offers his hand, not only did he find clothes to change into but he was now wearing a bright red sparkly sequin dress " here let me help ya up and get ha dry" grinning feeling beautiful and confident finding his eyelashes liked to blink more in this ravishing outfit.

Ludwig just looked at him for a second in shock, "Alistair..."

" aye?" The Scot asked with a cigarette in his mouth for that classy look along with his celtic tribal tattoos on his left arm.

"what the hell are you doing...?" He asked him with a kind of look that you would give if you saw something really strange and akward

" helping ya up of course and I saw a room open with dry clothes so I went and picked" Alistair shrugged guiding Ludwig to the room he was speaking of.

Once in the room you could see various suits and men's clothes in drawers and cabinets and then one cocktail dress with a cut seam up the side to show some leg " I Saved ya a dress" snickering.

"I. Am. Not. Wearing. That." Germany glared at the red head...fifteen minutes later though..."I can't believe you made me wear this..." He looked away and crossed his arms, embarrassed.

" aww come on you look beautiful, now lets go " Alistair urges and walks out the door only to bump into a familiar Irish man.

" ow jeez!...wait what"... Ollie pauses staring at his supposed older brother wearing a dress " ehh...Alistair is that you "

"... Aye" Alistair answered slowly and cautiously

The irishman's then recognised the dress and saw his room door open" What were ya doing in my room!?"

"It's a...funny story..." Ludwig started to say but saw Ollie would have none of it.

" wait!" Scotland interrupted and grinned meanwhile " why were these dresses in yer room huh? "

Ollie's eyes widened and he bit his lip " you know what... Keep them, just pretend we didn't meet..."

Germany just looked at him, "I'd like to know why."

Just as Ollie was about to walk away or open his mouth " Hello freckles~! Don't run off without me" a feminine voice chimed along with a female walking up behind Ollie with a short red dress on and the strongest hour glass figure Alistair had ever seen " who are these guys sugar? Are they bothering you?" she asked protectively hugging the irishman's from behind letting her large breasts perch on the man's shoulder.

" well well well well well" Alistair smirks folding his arms and grinning.

Ludwig laughed, "so you have a new girlfriend!" He smirked, "and you didnt tell anyone...i wonder if Conor would like her..." He looks to Alistair while mumbling

" of course be would, look at those boobs" Scotland laughed looking impressed " the newborn hasn't seen a set none the less a pair like that" snickering as the woman looks less than amused

" they are fake" she hisses and then looks to ollie " why are these drag Queens here anyway"

" I'm sorry...this is actually my brother and his best friend" Ollie glares and mumbles

" ahhh~! We'll maybe I can meet them later and show them how to do their makeup, I know I found it hard to dress and put my makeup on when I was a man" the girlfriend smiles innocently.

Ollie widened his eyes along with Alistair "... Ehhh... Man?... Uhh Alistair I just remembered uhh we needed to go and check something earlier remember" Ollie suggests.

" aye...aye the thing" Alistair whimpers back and drags Ollie away.

Germany looks to the two retreat, "I should go too...make sure they don't get into trouble..." He try's to walk away but the woman stops him

" Oh no you don't! " The woman replied smirking " it seems I have some spare time now to maybe give you a makeover" the woman was surpringly strong considering she dragged Germany off for a makeover.

"No no no...you don't have to do all of that..." He laughed akwardly, "Alistair you should do it! You look girlier than I do!" Giving his friend a fucking please help me don't let her do this look, while yelling for him

" Alistair are you going to go back and save Ludwig?" hearing the feminine discussion nearby.

" hmmm help who?" Alistair replies already smoking 3 cigarettes at once and sitting in a sun lounger " so where is thus ferry going" chuckling and enjoying the sun as the old man next to him winks believing Alistair is a gorgeous redhead.

"YOU ASS HOLE!" Ludwig yelled as he was dragged away

Now wearing sunglasses as this old man serves and buys him drinks Alistair grins " best holiday ever~!" 

**I hope you liked this chapter and I am sorry it was a short one but you do the best with the time given and Its not like its over anytime soon XD lots and lots more chapters to come. I do not own hetalia or any of their characters so this is a completely fan based story made with some of my best buddies . Thank you again bardy for your help . Hope to see you in the next chapters and thank you.**

 **Kirklands.**


End file.
